utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Otane
Otane (ヲタ姐) is an known for her high, airy voice, with a unique, tinkly sort of tone. She has a somewhat large range and is capable of emitting both powerful and quiet vocals. Her voice is often described as "cute" or "pretty"; however, she is also notable for being one of the few female utaite capable of guttural death growls and screamos without the aid of mixing. She has covered several metal songs, (most notably a cover of "Gaichuu" ) which often leads to surprise and confusion for people who have only heard covers sung in her normal voice. Because of this, she is sometimes referred to as a of darkness (闇の両声類, yami no ryouseirui). While she is not a trap in the usual sense of the word, her growls sometimes cause fans to confuse her for the opposite gender. Her most popular solo cover is "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" , which currently has over 348K views as of September 2013. Her first cover was "Ikeza Gogo Kuji Don't Be Late" from Macross Frontier, which currently has 8K views, and her first hit cover was "Megurihime Buyoukyoku" , which currently has 99K views, both as of September 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 02, 2009) # (Released on May 09, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.04.12) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.04.30) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Sonezaki Shinju" (Seven Sins and the Seventh Knell) (2008.05.08) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Swimmy" (collab) (2008.05.12) # "Sonezaki Shinju" (Seven Sins and the Seventh Knell) -FuMay 2nd mix- (2008.05.12) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Diamond Crevasse" (2008.05.15) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Nijigen ni Saku Hana" (A Flower that Blooms in 2D) (2008.06.05) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Sonezaki Shinju" (Seven Sins and the Seventh Knell) -Kusuki Keima 2nd mix- (2008.06.06) (Early Covers Mylist) # "World is Mine" (2008.06.08) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Black ★ Rock Shooter" (2008.06.14) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Nayuta no Kanata Made" (To The Edge of Infinity) feat. Otane and Kakeraji (2008.07.02) (Private) # "Subliminal" feat. Otane, Hentaiane, Ero Ero Oneesan, Agito, and Itsuki (2008.07.27) (Early Covers Mylist) # "ASH TO ASH" (2008.07.27) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (2008.08.21) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Unko no Senritsu" (A Melody of Poop) (2008.09.28) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Cendrillon" feat. Otane and Kakeraji (2008.10.01) (Private) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Pair of Wintry Winds) -Sero mix- feat. Otane and Isuka (2008.10.22) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Nishiki no Mai" feat. Otane and Hagure (2008.11.07) # "Tsuki no Waltz" -Sero mix- (2008.11.10) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Cursed Pain" (2008.11.26) (Early Covers Mylist) # "World is Mine" -Band Edition- (2008.12.04) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Miku Hatsune) -DEAD END- (2008.12.08) (Early Covers Mylist) # "World Outside" (2008.12.10) (Early Covers Mylist) # "CAN YOU CELEBRATE?" (2008.12.12) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2008.12.12) (Early Covers Mylist) # "X'mas to you" (2008.12.23) (Early Covers Mylist) # "What 'bout my star?" (2008.12.31) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Megurihime Buyoukyoku" (2009.02.02) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.05) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Wash My Blood" (2009.02.11) (Deleted) # "ggrks -Gugurekasu-" (Go Google It) feat. Otane and Hagure (2009.02.14) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Otane, Isuka, Nimo, Chabatake, and Helium (2009.03.07) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Saigo no Joou" (The Last Queen) feat. Otane and Carl (chorus only) (2009.03.09) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" (The Cursed Glasses ~ stray girl in her lenses) (2009.03.23) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Romeo to Cinderella (2009.04.07) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Aru Uta Utai Ningyou no Kiroku" -Arrange Medley- feat. Otane and Hagure (2009.04.13) # "magnet" feat. Otane and Nimo # "Akahitoha" (2009.06.06) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Core Meltdown) -Hard-R.K.mix- (2009.06.23) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (A Thousand Year Solo) (2009.07.01) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.05) # "Megurihime Buyoukyoku" -AtarimeP remix- (2009.07.07) # "Kago no Naka no Hinaryuu" (Caged Baby Dragon) (2009.07.31) # "trick and treat" feat. Otane and Woimo (2009.08.03) # "La Pucelle" (The Maid of Fire) (2009.08.11) # "Ii Uta ♪" (Good Song ♪) (collab) (2009.08.12) # "Dragonheart" (2009.08.31) (Early Covers Mylist) # "ACUTE" feat. Otane, Mi-chan, and Kakichoco (2009.09.05) # "No Logic" (2009.09.17) # "E.F.B ~Koukyuu no Hyouketsu~" (Eternal Force Blizzard) (2009.10.12) # "E.F.B ~Koukyuu no Hyouketsu~" (Eternal Force Blizzard) -retake- (2009.10.13) # "Yume to Fuzz" (Illusion and Fuzz) (2009.10.19) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) (2009.10.23) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Bloody Dead Halloween No.13" feat. Otane and Scare (2009.10.31) # "Kurumi ☆ Ponchio" (2009.11.03) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "7/8" (2009.11.21) #"Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night" (2009.12.04) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Paruparuparu(ry" (2009.12.24) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Hitorigoto" (2010.01.08) # "Hoshizora ni Yuki no Butoukai" (The Snow's Ball in the Night Sky) (2010.01.23) # "Masquerade" (2010.02.03) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane and Saiya (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Gaichuu" (Noxious Insect) (2010.04.27) # "Sajou no Yumekui Shoujo" (Dreameater on the Sand) (2009.06.03) # "Candy Addict Full Course" (2010.06.24) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Pierrot" (2010.07.02) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2010.07.05) # "Simple Mystery" (2010.09.20) (Early Covers Mylist) # "Tower" (2011.12.25) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.04) }} Gallery }} Trivia * Her name is derived from the fact that she is an older sister (姐, ane) and her belief that she is an otaku girl (ヲタクな女子, otaku na joshi).Her Nico Nico Pedia page She jokingly calls herself a OL (which usually stands for office lady) because of this, despite the fact that she is still in university.Her blog profile * One of her notable fans is Marty Friedman of Megadeth fame, publicly praising both her screams and normal singing voice, comparing her favorably to Arika Takarano of Ali Project.Recording of a Gokukara Records interview with Marty Friedman (Otane segment begins at 20:30) * Her younger sister Woimo is also an utaite.Otane and Woimo's duet cover of "trick and treat" * She is capable of communicating in English and Chinese.Her Twitter profile * She was born in Hyogo Prefecture and currently lives in Tokyo. * Her favorite food is ramen.The Interviews Q & A regarding favorite food(s) * She is sometimes confused with Wotamin, as they are both female utaite with the characters "wota" (ヲタ) at the beginning of their names. External Links * Twitter * mixi * mixi community * Blog * The Interviews